


House Sitting

by Johzanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doggy Style, First Impressions, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Humor, Humorous Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pool Sex, Seme Eren Yeager, Sex, Swimming Pools, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the worst could come from skinny dipping at a stranger's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> God I don't now how to tag

"No. Absolutely not."

"Oh come on baby, it'll be fun!"

"It's not even our pool."

"I'll clean the house when we get home."

"... Really?"

And that's how Eren convinced Levi to go skinny dipping with him in a stranger's pool. In the pool of the man paying Levi to take care of the house and feed the cat while he and his wife went on holiday. He knew he shouldn't have brought his admittedly childish boyfriend with him, but the man has the biggest flat screen he has ever seen and he didn't think watching a movie or two on the leather couches the last day would do any harm. Eren was quick to make himself at home and even helped himself to some of the things in the fridge. Levi made him swear to replace everything.

Now it's not that Levi had a problem with being naked, nor was it his first time skinny dipping with Eren, but doing it at someone else's house, in someone else's pool just didn't feel right. He just knew that it was a bad idea, but found himself taking off his shirt in any ways. When he started unbuckling his belt, he heard Eren cheer before he jumped into the water. The splash was pretty impressive, but not when it wet their towels laying next to the pool.

"Ooi! Try keeping the water in the pool!" Levi said to Eren when he emerged from under the water.

Eren just laughed. "Come on, slow poke, the water isn't even that cold." He drifted on his back and lazily paddled himself around while he waited. Levi huffed, pointedly ignoring how shameless Eren was and slid into the water. He moved closer to Eren until he was close enough to splash some water on his face. Eren spluttered and quickly straightened up. "Hey!" He cried accusingly and splashed some water back at him. Levi chuckled and sent a bigger splash in Eren's direction.

It was on. 

They moved around the pool, splashing each other while trying to avoid splashes themselves. They circled each other and got closer and closer until Levi was close enough to jump on Eren's shoulders and try pushing him underwater. Instead, Eren grabbed Levi's arms so that he couldn't get off of his back and fell backwards, dunking both of them. Levi quickly resurfaced and pushed Eren down again when he came up. In return, Eren pulled Levi's legs out from under him when he was pushed down.

Levi jumped after him when they were both back on their feet, but ended up dunking himself when he tried stepping where the pool suddenly got deeper. Eren couldn't help but laugh and laughed more when Levi resurfaced, looking as pissed off as a wet cat. Levi took a deep breath ans sunk below the surface. When Eren calmed down enough to stop laughing, he couldn't see his lover anywhere. 

"Levi? Where did you go?" He turned around, trying to see where he had disappeared to when something suddenly grabbed his foot. His yelp was definitely not manly. He quickly  
swam to the edge and looked back, only to see Levi come up from under the water and laugh. "I am so going to get you back for that."

"I'll race you."

"Oh you are so on."

They both got ready at the edge of the pool. "To there and back?" Eren suggested and Levi nodded. "Take a good look at my ass, because that's all you'll be seeing."

Eren laughed. "God I hope your game it better than you smack talk. Ready?" Levi nodded. "Okay, ready, set, go!" Eren paddled up a storm, splashing more than he did when they were playing around to try and get himself ahead of Levi who was smoothly gliding through the water. They turned around at the end of the pool around the same time and launched themselves off of the wall to try and get a little ahead. Eren furiously swam until he reached he other end again and came up.

"Did I win?" He asked blindly, rubbing the water from his eyes. "Nope." Levi answered proudly, already leaning against the edge of the pool. Eren sighed, acting crestfallen that he had lost. "And I didn't even get to take a good look at your ass."

Levi chucked and turned around, leaning on the edge of the pool with one arm and smacked his ass with his hand. "Hey, it's all yours to look at."  
Eren took a few steps back to 'properly' check him out. Levi gave him a little wiggle before pushing himself up on his arms to climb out, but Eren was quick to stop that. He moved closer and put his arms around Levi's chest, pulling him back into the water. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting out before you ask for a rematch." he joked. "Oh no, I'm not letting you get out that fast."

"Is that so?"

Levi was starting to think that skinny dipping was a pretty good idea.

It wasn't a good idea.

But it sure felt like one when Eren started worked two fingers deep into him - Ah, make that three.

Eren had lift him, bent him over the edge of the pool and held him down before starting to finger him like never before. Levi was in heaven, the finders in him rubbing and touching and thrusting in all the right places. He was on the verge of being a panting, moaning mess, but his nerves weren't letting him calm down.

"E-Eren... Th-The owners might... A-Ah... Come back!" Levi protested, but Eren just chuckled and spread his fingers. "Stop worrying baby, you said they won't be back until morning." He reassured him before continuing to say: "Besides, you're enjoying this, aren't you?

As if to prove his point, Eren curled his fingers and roughly assaulted the sweet little bundle of nerves buried deep in him that made his toes curl.

"Ah! Haah, oh fuck! Yes!" God his face was burning, but nothing he could do would stop the never-ending string of moans flowing past his lips. His face burned even brighter when he couldn't hold back anymore and desperately rocked his hips back on those fucking glorious fingers. Eren had the perfect view of Levi trying to ride his fingers from where he stood behind him, pinning his wrists behind his back. He swore to himself to never rely on internet searches again, because he'd always have memories like there to keep him company. He'd probably never need to keep his own company again now that Levi had agreed to move out of his flat and into Eren's place. They were both ecstatic, but first Levi had to meet the parents. He hasn't told Eren exactly just how nervous he is about making a bad first impression, but he was determined to win their favor. Especially after Eren won over his parents in a blink of an eye. 

The head of Eren's cock was sticking out of the waist-depth water, demanding the attention they were both eager to give it. At that moment, Levi arched his back and scrunched up his eyes. He just needed a few more strokes against that spot and he'd be experiencing the best orgasm of his entire life - but Eren pulled his fingers out and left Levi desperately whining, trying to rut against something, anything other than the water that's not even cooling down his burning skin. With a chuckle, Eren released Levi's wrists and pulled his hips back towards his. Levi's arms flew forwards to catch himself, managing to lean with his crossed arms on the edge of the pool. The shorter of the two struggled to balance on the tips of his toes in the just-too-deep water to keep his hips in line with Eren's.

Eren rolled his hips forwards and rubbed his length against the cleft of Levi's ass. He watched the other groan before leading his cock with his hand into the promised land. He hissed at the sweet contrast of the water-cooled skin of Levi's round ass and the tight heat he was pushing into. Levi's hands grabbed at the smooth marble tiles around the pool as he felt the all-too-familiar burn of being stretched open by his lover. Levi moaned as Eren pushed in until he was literally balls deep in him. He felt himself twitch around him while he adjusted to the size, soft pants falling from both of their lips.

Eren leaned forwards, pressing soft kisses to Levi's shoulders and massaging soothing circles into his hips until he heard the breathless command:

"Move... "

He was happy to oblige and slowly dragged himself back out until the ring of muscles tightened around the head, begging him to plunge back in. He let the tip tug at the ring just long enough to hear Levi whine before thrusting back in. He pulled back and thrust back in again, going faster and faster until he fell into rhythm, a pleasured sound jumping out of Levi's throat each time he plunged back in.

Levi felt like he was stuffed to the brim, as if one, tiny thing were to be pushed in him, he would explode.

And fuck, he loved it.

He tried his best to rock his hips back against Eren's, because he was just so painfully close to-

"H-Holy shit! Yes! Eren, yes, yes, more!"

He found it.

Eren just kept on going faster and harder, faster and harder, until Levi was sure he had drowned in this pool of pleasure and went to heaven. It wasn't long until he clamped down dangerously tight around the other and released into the pool water. Levi's back arched and his entire body tensed as the mind-blowing pleasure washed over him, so overridden with his high that he didn't even hear the raw, loud cry that ripped from his throat.  
Oh, but Eren - and probably the neighbors too - definitely heard it and he felt how amazingly tight Levi constricted around him. He gave one... two... three more thrusts before emptying himself into the twitching heat stretched around him. He slowed to a stop and draped himself over Levi, both of them panting as they slumped against the edge of the pool.

When Levi started breathing normally again, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to focus them. He blinked a few more times to make sure he was really seeing a pair of brown leather shoes standing in front of him.

His heart raced.  
His blood ran cold.

He slowly looked up.

His eyes slowly trailed up the suit pants, over the old style belt buckle and up the odd colored tie, all the way up to the face of the man who's pool they just did the dirty in.

Fuck.

Oh fuck.

He is fucked in the worst way possible.

And right after he got fucked so good.

Levi was frozen stiff, horrified, embarrassed and completely speechless. He was going to get fired. Worse, the man is going to call the cops on them and report them for public indecency. He could see it now, moving in with Eren in a prison cell instead of a small house. Or they could be chased out without even being given the chance to grab their clothes and have to walk home in their birthday suits. Fuck, this is not how he wanted this to go down. He was hoping they could go take a shower together in the master bedroom, clean everything up and cuddle up innocently on the couch before going home and cleaning up the place before they start moving in. Fuck, this is not good!

Eren noticed Levi tensing and started rubbing his sides to calm him down before looking up to see what had him so shaken up. He looked up with a frown at the man until realization washed over him. He smiled a crooked smile and straightened up, making Levi squeak a bit and just wish he could just die.

"U-Uhm, hey Dad..." He greeted and gave a small wave before awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and trying to think of what else to say to him after being caught in such a.... Compromising position. Levi felt his core temperature drop another thousands degrees.

"Th-This is your parents' house!?"


End file.
